


one last kiss

by worojung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Porn, Blood, Blood Kink, Gore, M/M, Piercings, Some Plot, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worojung/pseuds/worojung
Summary: “i think i love you ten.” it’s a quick moment of confidence and after the words leave his mouth he gets the overwhelming feeling that he’s made a mistake. and maybe he has.





	one last kiss

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is an absolute (unbetaed) disaster but enjoy lol
> 
> tw// gore, blood, broken bones, use of the word faggot, mentions of death ig?

ten swears his life is some sort of sad, shitty, movie sometimes. over-dramatic cinematography and all. he can visualize the dutch angles of his pretty face, stunning lighting that catches the glitter on his cheekbones. (shockingly sharp cheekbones may i add, the causes of this shocking sharpness are very questionable, some could say its exaggerated contouring but those closest to him, and maybe even those he keeps at arms length, would say it’s under-eating and drugs. most people will never really know though, ten keeps to himself.) it’s the soft kind of glitter that reflects light back into the lenses of the cameras and makes him look like a fairy. the camera lenses that stare back at him like big eyes. big eyes all on him. 

but i digress. 

ten wears tight jeans and big, clunky leather boots and loose button-up shirts that he gets from the thrift store because he likes the way they smell and it’s all he can afford. when he was a kid his dad gave him a pocket knife to carve wood with, and now he keeps it tucked away in the pocket of his coat because he’s absolutely terrified of being mugged on the chilly, empty, streets of the city at night. next to the knife shoved into his coat pocket, there’s three skinny, orange, bottles of prescription medicine and two small packs of m&ms. he works the late night shifts at a shitty bar downtown and is forced to walk through the “bad” part of town to get back to his small apartment. he doesn’t have a car, he doesn’t really need it though, he only lives a couple blocks from the bar. he doesn’t mind walking either, the homeless meth addicts on the streets make him feel at peace in a certain way. he can see them in the movie too. he stops by 7/11 to get a big gulp filled up with diet coke. when he gets home he puts on a scary movie and pops two sleeping pills so he can pass out on the couch before anything actually _scary_ can happen in the movie. in his dreams he sees the aurora borealis. 

johnny thinks ten is an angel despite himself. johnny probably loves him. but maybe he just loves the way ten’s face lights up when he punches johnny square in the jaw. maybe he just loves that ten likes to watch johnny’s face contort in pain when he bends his wrist back far enough to snap one of the bones into two pieces. maybe he just loves that ten will stomp on his chest until his clavicle snaps and he’s fractured two ribs, that he’ll call him a useless faggot and punch his nose till the bone is beyond shattered. johnny considers his superhuman healing ability much more than a blessing. he could be beaten down to a bloody, bruised, half dead, pulp laying on the floor (that’s definitely in ten’s movie), and he’d be back to completely normal in a matter of hours. but johnny likes to think that loves so much more about ten than _that_. he loves ten’s taste in music, he loves ten’s accent and hearing about beautiful things he sees in the park, he loves to listen to ten talk about _anything_ , he loves to hear him complain about work and his parents and their landlady. he loves the way ten smiles when johnny compliments him and he loves the way ten’s lips taste and how he can feel ten’s weight against his body when he falls asleep on him. he loves the way ten smells like cotton candy and sees the “aurora borealis but way more beautiful” in his dreams. ten could go way past the few limits they have and johnny doubts he’d like him any less. hell, ten could kill him and johnny would probably still like him just as much. when johnny comes home there’s no barking dog to meet him at the door like at his old apartment with his old roommates, he’s not used to it, but he doesn’t dislike it. there are just movie credits rolling down the screen of their tv and ten sleeping on the couch, draped in a blanket. johnny gently shakes him awake and kisses his pointed nose softly. ten whines johnny’s name and stretches his arms out a bit.  
“good morning sleeping beauty.”  
“shut up.”  
johnny laughs and runs his fingers through ten’s hair.  
“how was work?”  
“bad.”  
johnny holds his own bottom lip between his teeth until it hurts too bad to stay there. ten is staring at him now.  
“you can hurt me if you need to.. like take out your anger or something....”  
you can hear the american accent in his words and it makes ten smile. he stretches his legs and gets off the couch.  
“oh yeah? can i?” ten laughs. “you’re so eager, do you want me to hurt you?” ten grabs johnny’s waist and buries his face in his chest.  
“i think i love you ten.” it’s a quick moment of confidence and after the words leave his mouth he gets the overwhelming feeling that he’s made a mistake. and maybe he has.  
“oh yeah?” is all ten says. and then he grabs johnny’s arm and shoves his body away from it hard enough to make the ball of his shoulder submarine into his armpit while his shoulder blade gets forced up. ten expects a scream to rip through johnny’s vocal chords. johnny does too. it doesn’t. all that come out of johnny’s mouth is a small, pathetic, whimper. before johnny can collect himself ten kicks his knee and he slams down onto the hardwood floor. the sound of his fall echoes through their living room, presumably their downstairs neighbor’s living room too. in the morning ten will apologize, he doesn’t want another complaint to their insane landlady. ten stomps his foot down onto johnny’s stomach and makes johnny gag (the whole stomping thing is much more effective when ten is wearing his big heavy boots but he enjoys it nonetheless). at first johnny’s just shocked but then searing waves of pain around his dislocated shoulder, uselessly flung at his side, register in his mind, followed with the feeling of the hard floor against his back and the foot on his stomach trying to force his lunch back up.  
“do you think you love me johnny?” ten keeps his foot on johnny’s stomach.  
“what if i took that bread knife over there,” he points to the knife on the kitchen counter “what if i took that knife and slowly sawed that useless little arm of yours off, would you still love me then?” ten reaches over and grabs his half finished big gulp off the coffee table. his face is lit only by the blue tv screen, the bags under his eyes are dark and heavy and his lips are chapped but he still looks beautiful, albeit in a twisted sort of sense. that would be in ten’s movie, a low angle shot, of him taking a sip of diet coke, dark eyes and pointed nose accentuated by the dramatic blue light. ten always manages to blow johnny away with his beauty, regardless of if he’s threatening to cut of johnny’s arm or not.  
“would you still love me if i grabbed you by your hair and smashed your head against our kitchen counter? do you think your brain matter would look nice against the white marble? do you think i could hear your thoughts if i crushed your skull?”  
johnny kind of wants to know the answers to those questions too. he’s never pushed his ability that far, he doesn’t know if he could regrow limbs or recover from an almost fatal blow to his head. there’s very little doubt in his mind that he wouldn’t stop loving ten if he did either of those things to him though.  
“i don’t know” is all he manages to say.  
“it was a rhetorical question johnny.”  
before johnny can even attempt to think of something witty to say to that ten’s foot comes down hard right on his chest and johnny’s choking on his own blood. ten lifts his foot off of johnny’s broken ribs and places it down right next to his hip. parallel to that, on the other side of johnny’s body, is ten’s other foot. you’d think a thin 5’7 man would have some trouble being intimidating, but when you’re laying on the floor with several broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder, choking up your blood, anyone standing over you can be terrifying. ten’s knees pop as he leans down to sit on johnny’s stomach. ten kisses the bridge of johnny’s nose before he punches it and shatters the bone. the soft, smooth, skin below johnny’s eyes begins to bruise and blood gushes onto his lips. tens gentle fingers shift the bone back into place so it’d heal correctly.  
“can i suck you off now?”  
it had just now come to johnny’s attention that he’s _really_ hard in his jeans.  
“please..” johnny whimpers.  
tens hand creeps down johnny’s thigh to grip his cock while he kisses johnny. when ten breaks the kiss his mouth is covered in johnny’s blood. he unzips johnny’s jeans and lifts his hips so he can tug his pants down and free his dick. there’s a small hoop on the head of johnny’s cock (a piercing he got on a dare) that ten’s delicate, blood-covered, fingers toy with agonizingly slowly. the mixture of pleasure and pain in johnny’s body is overwhelming and he feels tears burn in his eyes and drip down his cheeks (he’s been crying since ten dislocated his shoulder but he’s just now noticed). drool and blood spills from his lips and he has to shove his finger down his mouth and bite it to keep himself from screaming. this would be another beautiful shot in ten’s movie, johnny, bruised under-eyes and broken nose, crying and drooling with his finger shoved into his mouth, eyebrows twisted and eyes squeezed shut from the overwhelming feelings of broken bones and ten’s expert hands on his cock. johnny’s managed to stay very quiet considering the pain he’s been put through (perhaps he’s getting accustomed to it), but when ten wraps his mouth around the head of johnny’s cock a loud whine falls from johnny’s mouth and echoes through the small space. the movie credits stopped rolling 15 minutes ago and now their tv is fading from pictures of appealing landscapes to more pictures of appealing landscapes in stark contrast to the obscene and bloody mess on the floor. johnny with bruised skin and broken bones and ten between his legs. that would be in the movie. a long shot of them on the floor with the images of scenery from all over the world fading in and out on the tv screen behind them. ten jacks off while he’s still in between johnny’s thighs and trailing kisses down his stomach. 

“i think love you too.” ten says before expertly twisting johnny’s shoulder back in place and grabbing bandages and a paper towel to clean johnny up. 

ten doesn’t know how his sad, shitty movie will end. he likes to think that it’ll be on a low angle of the aurora borealis. but not the real one, the one he sees in his dreams. and then maybe a cut to a close up two shot of him and johnny watching it from below. and then roll credits.

**Author's Note:**

> all comments and kudos appreciated!
> 
> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/frr0gz) <3


End file.
